


Loquacious

by TourmalineQueen



Series: Dragon Age Drabblements [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1824571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineQueen/pseuds/TourmalineQueen





	Loquacious

Ordinarily talkative, it seemed odd to Natia that Alistair was so quiet before the Landsmeet. He was afraid that his upbringing would be his downfall. Natia reminded him several times that her role as Orzammar's Paragon and background were parallel to his issues. 

She knew that a good heart and intelligent mind hid behind self-deprecating quips. She wasn't sure how to bring him out of his shell. Until inspiration struck: use sex as positive reinforcement. And make sure Arl Eamon had nothing to do with Alistair's speeches. Alistair approved of this plan. Once his confidence grew, his speeches improved drastically.


End file.
